


Number Two - To Be With Her

by TheOriginalUnoriginal



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalUnoriginal/pseuds/TheOriginalUnoriginal
Summary: Fluff
Kudos: 2





	Number Two - To Be With Her

To be with her feels as effortless and necessary as it is to breathe. Inhale. "I love you." Exhale. "I love you too"

As I lay with her, the warmth of her body pressed against the skin of my back feels as natural as the weight of my arms on my shoulders, or the taste of nothing on my tongue. As if it is expected, as if it is as normal, a coming together of two bodies which were never intended to be apart. 

Hearing words tumble from her consciousness, her candor and humility reverberates in my mind, profound yet expected. She is a person with immense complexity but an obsession with diminishing her self worth. She will never see herself the way I do. The way her deep brown eyes pierce into mine, communicating wordlessly how deep our connection feels. The gentleness in the way she speaks with my son, clearly seeking to reassure and love him as I do. The beauty she has in her connections with the people in her life, the beauty in her love of family. She will never truly understand the worth in her ambitious nature, and how it has driven her to achieve over and over what is statistically improbable. She cannot accept her own physical beauty, the fullness of her lips, her luscious dark waves, the softness of her skin, the gentle strength which she uses to hold me tightly - untouchable by the world. 

So instead I can only admire these traits, love her for them, and BE with her. 

Inhale. "I love you."

Exhale. "I love you too."


End file.
